Love with a twist!
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Ema is sick and everyone else is gone but the one who cames home first is Tsubaki and he has a pretty nice idea on how to have fun with her What does our favourite boy have in mind exactly?


"There is no way, I am letting you alone while you are like that! I will stay here! " A boy's voice echoed in the room ,a familiar guy with red hair was looking at Ema his face filled with worry the girl smiled at this "No please Yuusuke-kun you should go, to have fun for me too. I will feel bad if you don't go either. "She held his hand in hers.

" I am really glad for your concern but I will be alright ! I am not going to be alone, everyone will be here to help me. "She explained as the poor boy blushed since he had a crush on her for a long time "…That's exactly what I am worried about. " He muttered but he couldn't resist her eyes which were looking at him with curiosity, he sighed and looked away a tint of red on his cheek "Okay, okay I get it! But ,don't let them do anything stupid to you! Be careful! "He warned her as he left the room to prepare for his trip.

Ema giggled at his actions and deiced to rest. Tomorrow their class will go on their long awaited trip to Kyoto but she was unable to go since she had caught a bad cold, a small sigh escaped her lips as she lay on her bed, Masaomi-san had instructed her to rest since she had a fever and it seemed like it will take at the least one week of rest for the cold to be cured. She closed her eyes as she felt tired all of sudden.

In the next morning Yuusuke checked on her before leaving and a small blush appeared on his cheeks along with a small smile, then he realized that he was going to be late and ran as fast as he could but he had forgotten the door of her room slightly open without knowing what that would cause.

Hours later the only person left in the house was Ema that was still sleeping, Wataru was at school and had actually taken with him poor Juli who wished to be by Ema's side, Fuuto was at a show and everyone else was busy with their own jobs.

All of sudden a white haired male entered the house " Hello!~ I am back! Did anyone miss me? !~ "He exclaimed grinning waiting to hear their responses to his question then he looked around to see that no one was in, he pouted "Eh, that is so boring! Even Azusa hasn't come yet ,so I am alone." The purple eyed boy said to himself as he shrugged and headed back to his room.

He and Azusa were gone for the last 4 days because of a Seiyuu event they had to attend but Azusa had still some stuff to do, as he went to his room, he noticed that the door of his adorable little sister was slightly open, a grin appeared on his lips as an idea formed on his mind.

As quietly as he could, he walked towards her and saw she was sleeping peacefully, he smiled and then sat next to her and held her hand, he brought his face only inches apart from his and whispered "Wake up ~"

The girl didn't react and he smirked "So you won't woke up so easily, will you? "He muttered to himself as he whispered once again "Wake up my cute imouto-chan~ Onii-chan is here to make you feel good.~" and kissed her cheek.

Ema's eyes snapped open only to see Tsubaki's face only inches away from hers "T-T-Tsubaki-san?! "She said surprised to see him and he smiled at her "Finally you woke up! Missed me?~"He asked her and winked as he stood up "Also, why are you still in bed? Skipping school? "He questioned her grinning teasingly as she shook her head "No actually I have a cold so I wasn't able to go to our school trip so I am left here." She answered with a hint of disappointment in her voice, Tsubaki's eyes widened ,he was worried about her ,he bit his lip and looked away annoyed at his brothers.

Why wasn't he informed sooner?! "Tsubaki-san? "Ema hesitantly called his name and he turned to look at her with a small smile and then hugged her "Don't worry! Onii-chan is here to keep you company! "He said as the girl blushed but smiled at him.

He let go of her and grinned "So what do you want to do first?" He asked but before the poor girl could answer she coughed a lung pain filling her chest and her eyes became a bit teary, he looked at her concern written all over his face "Are you alright?!" He cried as she tried to stop coughing after a bit she managed to do so, she smiled at him weakly "Yes I am alright, Tsubaki-san, don't worry about it please. "She said but he was still concerned.

"I am going to make you some tea, I bet it will help! "He said as he ran out of the room before she could say anything and she shook her head and smiled.

He came back shortly holding a hot cut filled with tea, he gave it to her "Here you are. I hope this will make you feel a bit better. "He said as she took it and drank it, the warm drink helped her throat to not hurt as much "Thank you very much Tsubaki-san. "She said as he grinned at her "Glad ~ That I could help!"

She looked outside wondering how everyone was doing on the trip? Were they having fun? She couldn't help but think.

Tsubaki saw the look in her eyes and knew he had to do something.

He held her hand in his own and grinned at her " Now it's time for you to have fun !"He said making her look at him surprised, he had changed his voice to one of her favourite characters from the games.

"Tsubaki-san? You are playing Aris voice?!"She asked him and he nodded at her "Surprised? ~Now I will cheer you up! You can depend on me at least at that! So I am going to talk differently everytime and you have to guess who I am doing~ "He suggested as she nodded and then said with a deeper voice "W-What are you doing,you idiot? Y-You should take care of yourself more!" She giggled as she realized who he was acting like "That's Yuusuke-kun, isn't it?"

He winked "Correct! Let's try something more difficult now." His expression became serious as his voice deepened "You shouldn't waste your time on matters like this ,you have to care about your future."

"I think that's Natsume-san ,am I right? "He nodded and they continued playing this game and Ema laughed happily as she was watching him act like several of her favourite characters and familiar faces, soon her mood was a lot of better.

"Thank you for cheering me up Tsubaki-san. "She said as he grinned "You don't need to thank me, I just did what I thought was right. "Then he saw the script that he had left on her face and had an idea.

"Ne, could you do me a favor? I have learned all of my lines but I don't know if the feelings are coming out or not, so do you think you could practice with me?" He asked her as she looked at him surprised "M-Me? But I am not that good at stuff like this."

He shook his head " I am sure you will do alright. "He smiled at her as she nodded still hesitant.

The one who was first was Tsubaki .

**"I am sorry. I know ,I am not the person, you wanted me to be. But I still wanted to do everything I could for you. "**He looked at her with sad eyes, his voice was filled with raw emotions…it was almost like he was saying what he was truly feeling.

She almost forgot to her line _"No, that's not true…You are a very important person to me."_ She replied trying her best to make it sound like she was actually in that girl's place.

He had his back on her but he turned to look at her eyes for a second "**Yes…I know but what am I to you?"** He asked his voice serious.

_"W-What do you mean? You were always by my side. You are important to me. You cheered me up when I was sad and helped me every time I needed you."_ She added.

He sighed as his bangs hid his beautiful eyes as a sad smile appeared on his lips **"So? I am a friend and a brother-figure to you, aren't I?"** He chuckled "I knew it…"He glanced back at her with a heartbreaking expression on his face "Then this is goodbye. "He whispered and before she knew it, he had wrapped his arms around her tightly, his head was leaning on her shoulder "I won't regret doing this…even if you hate me afterwards." And looked inside her eyes, his own purple orbs filled with pain and something else and then he slowly closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Her eyes widened in shock and felt her heart beating loudly in her chest like it was ready to break, she felt something really special when he held her so gently in his arms and then she closed her eyes and let herself melt into the kiss. The script slowly fell to the ground with a thud.

After a bit he pulled away and looked straight into her eyes "I love you Ema. "He confessed and she looked at him surprised when she heard her real name then he whispered " I need you so make me feel like everything is going to be alright. You see me like I really am and can sense when I am sad…you have helped me a lot, so thank you." He leaned closer and kissed her one more time.

She felt like time had stopped and they were all alone in the world but then the moment faded away as Tsubaki whispered in her ear "I am not playing a role…I never was…I am just confessing my feelings." Her eyes widened "Tsubaki-san." She murmured as he smiled at her in a sad way "You can hate me if you want…I will deserve it." He hid his face in his hands seeming so different that=n usual so fragile like his heart was made of glass and it would shatter by a small touch.

She decided what she would do at that moment without thinking, she held his hand in hers "Tsubaki-san…thank you. I want to be there for you as well. I want to see the real you because I love you too. "She confessed smiling at him gently.

He looked up shocked by her words and then hugged tightly "Thank you. I am never letting you go, I swear. "He said as they kissed one last time as their hands found their way to each others.

And then they both looked outside as a small star fell from the sky granting both of the wishes that were deep inside their hearts.

**_The end_**

_Small Omake:_

Some days later Ema's cold had healed and she was cooking dinner then she heard someone coughing, she glanced and saw it was Tsubaki, who looked at her with a weak smile.

"It seems like I kinda caught your cold. "He admitted as she giggled "That's what you get for doing that when I was sick. "She said and he walked closer to her and hugged her from behind and whisper "But that way I can have my little adorable girlfriend take care of me."

A blush appeared on her face "T-Tsubaki-kun….Shut up." And they both laughed .

Well what do you think of this? ~ I actually wrote it sometime ago but I wasn't sure if I should post it , anyway hope you enjoyed !~ Please review ! :DD


End file.
